


your soul can't be bought (your mind can wander)

by capra



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, fic snippet amnesty, kssc, nathan chen defense squad, single scene ficlet, zuzuthan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capra/pseuds/capra
Summary: (Hewouldwant to kiss Yuzu, but not right now. Definitely not right now.)
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 17





	your soul can't be bought (your mind can wander)

**Author's Note:**

> happy GPF weekend! i'm ready to die, how 'bout you
> 
> this has been sitting around for months and months untouched; i know what i WANT to do with it but i just haven't yet, and my understanding of the boys continues to grow and move onward and onward, putting the characterization in this further and further out of date. so here's this little snip as-is, please enjoy it.
> 
> title from 'vertigo' by U2, which you'd think by the style is one of nathan's exhibitions but is in fact one of yuzu's
> 
> word count accidental, but what the hell, i'm [leaning into it.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_highest_scores_in_figure_skating#Men)

## ↹

  
"That's _ unnerving,_" Nathan mutters, watching Yuzu prowl slowly across the room towards him in his own body, hips swaying and shoulders dropped low, like a leopard stalking prey. Nathan pushes himself upright to sit, Yuzu's hands braced on the edge of the mattress beside Yuzu's hips. At least their fingers are approximately the same length. 

"Looking at yourself?" Yuzu asks, amused.

It's clearly Yuzu's smirk lifting the corner of Nathan's lips, arching his brow. Nathan's own smirk curls on the other side of his face, and it's not as big, and his brows don't usually do the arch thing except when he's confused and then it's always only cute, not threatening. This is Yuzu's own smirk, the snarl of self-satisfied pride that twists his face into something equal parts punchable and kissable.

Not that Nathan's ever thrown a punch. Or ever would. Or would ever _ want _ to punch Yuzu, no matter what face he's making. 

(He _ would _ want to kiss Yuzu, but not right now. Definitely not right now.)

"No," Nathan says. "It's unnerving seeing myself move like _ that _ when I'm not on the ice."

"Like what?" Yuzu asks. He grips Nathan's chin, tugging up, and forces Nathan to look Yuzu in the eyes: to look through Yuzu's own eyes, into Nathan's, and see Yuzu inside of them. Yuzu's gaze is as black as ever at its deepest point, in the center, where Nathan feels like, if he dove in, he'd never hit the bottom.

Nathan closes Yuzu's eyes, but Yuzu pinches his own chin harder, one finger digging in to a spot that hurts more, that Nathan knows that _Yuzu_ knows hurts more. Yuzu _ has _ to be pressing that spot on purpose, to get Nathan to open his eyes when the pain flares. He does, and narrows Yuzu's eyes to glare up at his own smug face (it's Yuzu's own smug, and Nathan's face being dragged along for the ride).

"Like I'm confident."

## ↹

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
please join me in wishing for safety for everyone this weekend.


End file.
